Lacey's Love story
by MagentaMadi
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, "Twilight Breaking Dawn: Twins."
1. Chapter 1

**You guys wanted it, SO HERE IT IS! I am really excited if you can't tell. I'm not going to tell you what I have planned but I think that you will love it. Most of the characters are Stephenie Meyer's.**

 **Note: This chapter has been updated as of 6/5/17**

I wake up to Ness jumping up and down on my bed while screaming. "Up! Up! Up!"

She really gets on my nerves sometimes.

I roll over and cover my ears with a pillow.

"Five more minutes," I complain.

"Nope. Mom said to get you up. Now," I hop out of bed.

"Ugh, fine," I walk over to the small vanity in our room to brush my hair. I looked like I got attacked by bees. I went to put on the outfit I had laid out yesterday: black heeled ankle boots, black skinny jeans, a band tee, and a leather jacket.

"Can you believe that we get to live with the Denalis?" Ness exclaims. I pause as I suddenly recall what today is, _moving day._

"Oh right, that's today," I answer, as I walk out the front door of our little cottage home. As excited as I was to see Kate, my best friend apart from Ness, and the rest of our extended family, I would miss this. Everyone else was probably at the big house already. Ness follows me out the door.

I get to the front door and walk in.

"Hey family," I greet them. Dad was making us breakfast, and everyone else was in the living room.

"Hey, girls," Dad says, putting breakfast on the table. "Come get your breakfast,"

I walk over and sit down. "Mmm," I say as I take a piece of bacon off my plate.

"So, when do we leave?" I ask while I scarf down my scrambled eggs. I look up in time to see my mother appear at my father's side.

"As soon as you two are ready, I suppose," Dad says as he kisses Mom on the forehead. I would always look away as stuff like that happened. Seeing as I was the only one in the house without a mate, gestures like that made me sick to my had Carlisle, Rosalie had Emmett, Alice had Jasper, my parents had each other, and Ness had her ridiculous dog Jacob. The thought of Jacob brings me back to today's move. He didn't want us to leave when we were going to originally, so why was he letting us go now?

"Wait, is Ness's do- I mean, _Jacob_ , coming with us?" I ask getting up to put my plate in the dishwasher.

Just then I hear the mutt walk through the door, snickering.

"Speak of the devil…" I say, turning around to see him with his arms around Ness's waist, holding her from behind. I practically hiss.

"Good to see you too, _Rosalace_ ," Jacob says, taking the time to pronounce my full name.

I snarl.

"Jake, don't," Mother warns. I consider ripping the dog's head from his shoulders, but then I consider the pain that would cause the other half of my brain, Ness, and decide it would be best not to.

"Guess that answers my question," I sigh under my breath. I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder, trying to console me. He fails.

"I'm ready to leave when you all are," I announce as I walk out the door. I sit on the front porch, my knees curled up into my chest. My favorite thinking position.

It pains me to know that no one in my loving family could possibly know how this pain feels. Not only am I terribly alone, but I have to deal with Ness, who I practically share a brain with, loving someone who I despise, and who despises me.

It's honestly a mystery why I was left alive by the wolves all those years ago. Ness was under Jacob's little imprintation protection, I however, didn't have the same protection as she did. My family should've had to fight for my life, but for some reason I don't know, they didn't.

I am broken out of my deep thought when I hear footsteps. I snap my head up to see my father's concerned eyes staring at me. Crap, I forgot he could hear me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't sit here and throw myself a pity party," I look down at my feet as I stand up.

"Lacey," my father says quietly, "stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like it's wrong to feel so alone," he practically whispers. "I've been exactly where you are now. I was alone for an entire century before I met your mother."

I look up, shocked at what I had just heard. Dad nods slowly.

"I was dark and brooding, and quite pessimistic," Dad states slowly. My eyes widen, I'm more like my father than I thought. He smiles.

Just then, the rest of my loving and fantastic family comes out the doors all at once. Any and all possessions we would like to take with us to Denali are piled into our cars, for me that was my laptop, kindle, and various other essential items. I walk slowly to my father's Volvo, opening the door and turning around to take one last look at the big white house. I sigh and quickly pile in with my family in the Volvo. I sit in the right seat in the back, my dad sits at the wheel, Mom in the seat next to him. Ness get's in and I quickly realize how this long car ride is going to go when Ness scoots all the way to the middle and Jacob get's in and sits next to her.

I nearly choke on my own saliva. This is going to be a very long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Note: As of 6/5/17 this chapter has been updated.**

We arrive in record time, I assume that's because my father would rather not have Jacob's blood splattered all over his precious Volvo.

Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen are already out and ready to greet us. I'm out of the car as soon as it comes to a stop and I practically sprint towards Kate and nearly tackle her.

"Jeez, Lace, I've missed you too, but there's no need to knock me on my ass," We laugh together. Then, I hear footsteps crunching through the snow, but they don't come from behind me like they should. They come from behind Kate. I look behind my extended family to see a beautiful dark haired, fair skinned, boy. Although, "boy" is a bit of a loose term, seeing as he's obviously a vampire like most of my family.

"Who's this?" I hear Carlisle question from behind me, not taking my eyes off of the beautiful boy who seems to be staring right back at me.

Tanya is the one who answers, "This is Alexander, we found him wandering a few days ago. He, like us, lives on an animal diet, so we offered him a place here."

I take my eyes off of Alexander then, understanding by the tone of Tanya's voice what she hoped he would be for her. Tanya's been without a mate for far longer than I have. I walk to join my parents and my sister, my eyes now on Tanya. I'm not surprised she would label Alexander as a potential mate, heck, she even had feelings for my father when they had first met.

"You can call me Alex," his voice came quietly from behind Tanya, it fell upon my ears like the first snow of winter. Gentle and soft. Smooth and velvety. I glance at him to see that his eyes are still on me. I quickly look down at my feet.

I miss a short conversation between my father and Tanya, only realizing that everyone is walking towards the house when I feel my father's hand on my back, pushing me forward.

I cringed as I realized that he most definitely knew how I felt about this boy. Then I had an even better realization, Dad knew what _he_ was thinking…

"Not a chance," Dad mumbles. Dammit.

"Language," Dad scolds, but he laughs.

Lucky us, we don't all have to stay in one house. The cabin-like home that my parents, Ness, me, and _Jacob_ are staying in is significantly larger than the one back in Forks. The front door opens up into a decently sized living room with a semi-modern looking fireplace and a simple kitchen. Then there is a small spiral staircase that leads upstairs to the bedrooms. Three doors in a small hallway. My parents' room is at the end of the hallway, Ness and her dog's room is on the left and mine is on the right. My own room. I've shared a room with Ness my whole life, but I finally have my own room and it almost feels like something is missing.

The room is simple, but beautiful. The bed is mostly black, with the exception of a purple and blue bedspread, with an upholstered headboard. The walls are a simple lilac color and the floor is a dark wood. There is a simple modern white desk with a strand of fairy lights hanging above it. I walk over to it and sit my laptop of the smooth white surface, the desk is either very new or hasn't ever been used. Then, I toss my messenger bag with my other various belongings. I comb my fingers through my long red-brown hair and plop down onto the bedspread.

I don't know how long I lay there, stuck in thought, when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in," I groan as I sit up on my bed. Dad walks in. "Ugh, listen, I'm not really in the mood for a lecture about boys."

Dad chuckles as he sits on the edge of my bed, "Actually, I came in here to see if you were okay. You've been in here for over an hour and your thoughts were starting to get...dark, to say the least."

"They wouldn't be if you'd just tell me what you know," I say, meaning for it to come out angrily, but it only comes out as more of a sad whisper.

"Well, I'll tell you this," he pauses, "You're right about what Tanya thinks about Alex." I sigh angrily. Dad stands up, kisses my hair, and walks out.

I decide to go find Kate, she'll listen at least. I find her in her room organizing items on a shelf.

"Hey," she says simply when I walk in.

"Hey," I smile, "Can you...um...walk with me for a minute?" She raises an eyebrow, but nods. When we're far enough from the house that no one would hear us, I tell her everything. She confirms what I already knew about Tanya, but then she says something that makes me sad for Tanya, but relieved.

"I don't think he feels the same about her, though," Kate says simply, then she winks at me. We talk about various other things on our way back towards the house, like how things are going with her and Garrett, if her and Tanya still miss Irina. I'll always feel kinda bad about that, considering Ness and I were kind of the reason for that. Kate always tells me not to blame myself for what happened, though. I never listen.

By the time we get back to the house it's dark, so I say my farewell to Kate and start to head back home. I stop halfway there when I hear quiet footsteps in the snow. I whip around to see the boy with darker hair than mine and amber eyes.

"Hey," he says quietly, looking somewhat shy.

"Hey," I say as I feel myself blush. Ah, now there's a trait from my dear mother.

"I was just..." he stops, then sighs. "Nevermind."

"No, what were you going to say?" I press.

"No, forget it," he says, looking at his shoes.

"Tell me," I say, realizing that with every word we had been moving closer and closer to each other, and that I was now barely a foot away from him.

"I was...curious..." he says, quieter now, "...so, I...followed you."

"Please tell me you only started following me after I got back from walking with Kate," I whisper.

The apologetic look on his face says it all. I blush even harder, mortified. I look at my shoes. I feel a hand quickly caress my cheek, I look up and he's gone. My heart nearly stops in my chest. I practically sprint back to the house and up to my room. I slam the door and faceplant into the pillows on my bed, screaming into one of them.

There's no way a guy like him could ever like _me._ I'm so _plain._ And he's...well he's _extraordinary._ He could probably find a dozen vampire girls that would adore him. Why would he ever choose _me?_ I wasn't even fully a vampire, I was a damn twisted half-breed. _I_ am far more twisted and evil than my sister. _I_ was what nearly killed my mother. Ness might have always been the most kind-hearted and pure creature in the world. I, however deserved to be killed the night I was born, I _should have been killed that night._ So, what stopped them from ripping my head from my body? Jacob hates me, he always has, so he wouldn't have stopped them from hurting me, so _why?_

 _"Rosalace Annabelle Cullen,"_ my father says, sounding concerned, from the edge of my bed. I didn't even hear him come in. I look up at him.

"It would've _killed_ Ness if you had died that night," he explains. "It would've hurt her more than if she had died herself. Besides, Jacob imprinting on Ness showed the wolves that you were _both_ human enough for that to be possible. The threat they had come there to destroy, no longer existed."

I open my mouth to speak, but he stops me.

"You are _not_ evil, Lacey. Nor have you ever been. You are just as pure and kind-hearted as you think your sister is. It was _not_ your fault that your mother nearly died. Jacob might silently blame you for it, but no one else will ever see it that way. And that includes your mother and I."

"Thanks," I say bitterly. He sighs.

"You're so much like your mother," he says under his breath. "So stubborn, so _blind_ to how everyone else actually sees you." He tousles my hair as he gets up and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! (Again…) I'm going for a different approach to this story, so that's why this is only chapter three. I redid chapters one and two already, so I suggest that you go read those before reading this one or else you'll be very very confused.**

 **Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I wake up in the morning and jump out of my bed. I quickly put on today's outfit; The same boots and jacket from yesterday, with the addition of paint splattered jeans, which Alice made for me, and a dark purple lace blouse.

I skip most of the steps, opting to jump over the metal railing instead. Just as I'm about to open the front door I hear my father behind me.

"Lacey," he sighs, "at least get something to eat first." I chuckle as I grab a piece of toast from the table. I stick it in my mouth, give Mom and Ness a small wave, and run out the door.

I sprint, not bothering to knock when I get there. I walk into the living room, where I find _him_ and the others. He immediately looks at me, and Tanya glares.

"What is going on here?" Tanya snarls.

I raise my eyebrows, "Nothing. I just came to extend a hunting invitation to you all. Seeing as I was going to go alone, I thought maybe one or two of you might like to join me." My eyes quickly flicker to Alex, then back to Tanya.

He steps forward, "I'll go." Tanya looks furious, I smile innocently at her.

"Okay, let's go then," I say as I turn on my heel and head back towards the door. We head towards the forest.

"You know," I say under my breath, "I'm surprised she's letting you go alone."

"I've told her how I feel," he explains quietly.

"Oh," I feel my heart skip a beat, "And how is that exactly?" I turn to face him.

He looks at his feet, "Um...well," he pauses, "For starters, I don't feel that way...for her."

I raise my eyebrows, "Is that implying something?"

He raises his eyes to meet mine, "Yes." He says it so low that I barely hear it, but I hear it nonetheless. I nearly scream. I look at my feet and try to hide the small smile forming on my lips. But, he tilts my chin back up. His face is inches from mine.

My heart nearly stops as he leans in and puts his lips on mine. And in that moment I knew that I'd found what I'd been looking for for the past few years. My day was now officially dedicated to finding out as much as I could about him. But first, I decide that he should know _exactly_ how I feel. So, I slowly place my hand on his cheek and show him.

"How are you doing that?" he asks, his eyes wide and full of wonder.

"It's a gift," I respond, slowly taking my hand off of his cheek. "Do you have one?" He slowly shakes his head. We start walking again.

"When were you changed?" I ask as we walk.

"1952, I was eighteen," he answers simply. The conversation carries on from there. I ask simple questions such as what his favorite color is, but I also ask more thoughtful questions like what he'd been doing during the 65 years that he'd been a vampire. We walk and talk until we realize that we've probably walked over a mile away from the house, then we head back.

"Tanya's probably going to kill me," I state grimly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Alex chuckles. We walk hand in hand back up to the house. And when we get there my theory is confirmed.

"How _dare_ you steal my mate from me!" Tanya shouts, furious, when we get there.

"Tanya, I told you, I can't be your mate. I don't feel that way for you," he pauses and looks at me, putting his other hand up to stroke my cheek, "I don't feel _this_ way for you." At that, Tanya storms off, sprinting into the woods.

"Don't worry," Kate assures me, "she'll come around."

After nightfall I practically skip back to the house. My happy and lighthearted mood confuses everyone besides my father, who knew everything the second I got in thought-reading range. He'll probably fill Mom in later. I go up to my room, gently shut the door, and resist the urge to jump up and down on my bed. Instead I fall backwards onto it and sigh heavily. The only thing that keeps me from laying there forever is a quiet sound that comes from my laptop. I get up, walk over to it, and sit in the plush chair by my desk. It's an email, an email addressed from 'Alexander Collins,' he emailed me?

The email reads,

 _"Dear Lacey,  
This is all that I wished to say today, but could not._

 _You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in all of my 83 years. Not the most beautiful flower nor the most beautiful sunset could amount to your beauty. When you laugh, I feel as if I am floating on a cloud, and you're the only thing keeping me from floating away and into space. I've been a bit of a nomad for the past 60 years, and I was planning to leave this place after your family arrived, but there's no way I could leave now, after meeting you. I've been wandering the world for over half a century, seemingly looking for something, but not knowing what that something was. I now know._

 _You, Rosalace Annabelle, are my reason for existing._

 _With love and adoration in the highest regard,_

 _-Alex_

My heart nearly leaps out of my chest. ' _Reason for existing_?' How could someone care about me that much? _Me_ of all things to exist for, why me, what a ridiculous reason to exist. And usually I despise my full first name, seeing as it's not quite as pretty to say as 'Renesmee,' but, something about him saying my full first name and my middle name makes my heart flutter. And how is it possible for me to be the most beautiful thing he's seen all his life, that's impossible... yet... he said it. He took the time to find my email address just so he could tell me these things. And to hear that _I'm_ the only thing keeping him here... well that on it's own intensifies everything I've felt for him up to this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your support! As always, most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I wake up later than I mean to to the smell scrambled eggs. Everything from yesterday comes flooding back to me at once. I hear a light knock on my door, and to my surprise, my mom walks in.

"Morning," I greet her as I get up to brush my hair.

"Your father told me," Mom says. "I never realized you felt so alone." She sits on my bed, I sit down next to her.

"Well, it's not really something anyone would want to talk to their parents about," I laugh. "What would I have even said? 'Oh, Mom, I feel like I probably shouldn't exist and I feel like I'll be alone my entire existence, just thought you should know.'"

She laughs, "Yeah I see how that would be an awkward conversation topic." I hear another light knock and turn to see my father leaning in the doorway.

"Breakfast is ready," he says, then he disappears. Mom disappears with him and I make my way downstairs, still in my pajamas.

I yawn as I take my place next to Ness at the table.

"Mornin'," I say with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"What is up with you, Lace?" Ness questions. "I've never see you so...joyous."

I smile, "Nothing, can't I just be in a good mood without you asking questions?"

She raises her eyebrows knowingly.

I sigh, "Ugh, fine. It's _Alex_." I say his name quietly, not much more than a whisper. But, I know she hears it because she grins at me.

My dad is oddly silent as Ness and I eat breakfast. He obviously hears me notice and chooses then to speak.

"So, I assume you'll be out all day, Lacey?" he asks.

I snort, "Like you don't already know." He chuckles and nods.

I find Alex sitting on a log at the edge of the trees.

"Why are you out here?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"Tanya kicked me out," he answers, a slight smile on his lips.

"You're kidding, right?" I say, furious at Tanya now. I practically leap off of the bench.

He shakes his head, "Lacey, don't. It's fine."

"No, it is _not_ fine!" I shout, stomping up to the house. Kate tries to stop me, but she won't use her ability on me, and without that she can't stop me.

I practically snarl at Tanya, "what the hell is wrong with you?" All I get is a snarl in response. "So what, he doesn't share your feelings and you kick him out?"

I feel a tug on my arm, Ness, pulling at me like a child. In that touch I hear her plead with me, but nothing can snap me out of this. Teeth bared, I move towards Tanya. She hisses at me.

"Would you like to fight for him, Tanya?" I taunt. "Is _that_ what you want, a fight?" Her crouch is all I need in response, I leap into action.

* * *

Homebound. I caused this. What have I done. There have been bonds broken. _My fault_. Tanya hates me. _My fault_.

I hear my father sigh from the front seat. I look out the window at the trees passing, still thinking about what happened. Kate was torn, she didn't want to lose me or her sister. So, she didn't exactly pick sides, but she's still where she's always been. As for the rest... well my family went with me and her's with her.

I glance to my left to see that Ness has fallen asleep and she's leaning against Jacob. I groan inwardly as I look back out the window. Alex got stuck riding in the backseat of Emmett's jeep. But, I'm only mildly upset about that. I'm not even upset with Tanya anymore, just myself. I let it get too far. I'm one-hundred-percent the reason we had to leave. They didn't send us away or anything like that. Carlisle just thought it would be best if we left, you know, before it escalated any further.

The car remains silent as we pull back up to the big white house that we left not 48 hours earlier. I sigh, knowing that I'm the only reason we're back here. I grab my bags from the back of the Volvo and make my way to the cabin house. I walk to the room I share with Ness and sit my things down on my side. She walks in and does the same, then she turns to me.

"Stop blaming yourself, Lacey," she tries, and fails to comfort me. "None of this was your fault."

I scoff at that, "sure, Ness. Sure."

Jacob's already gone when we get back to the house. I assume he went back to the reservation to check on his mutts. Alex is there though, looking very awkward surrounded by my family. I smile slightly at that. He looks at me then, almost apologetically. I shake my head, still smiling as I walk up to him.

"Jeez, guys, give him some space," I say as I walk through my family and grab Alex's hand to pull him out. I walk him inside the big house.

We all lounge in the living room while it rains outside. Typical Forks weather I suppose. We talk amongst ourselves, every once in awhile someone will ask Alex a question, but that's not often. As I sit there in Alex's arms I slowly drift off to sleep to the soothing sounds of the rain. And I swear I hear Alex say something in my ear before I'm completely out, but I'm already too far gone to actually hear it. In those few moments though, I feel almost at peace, forgetting all the bad that had happened today.


End file.
